Harry Potter and the King Of Darkness(year 6)
by Laura Weasley
Summary: Harry Potter in his 6th year. Love, adventure, VOLDEMORT, all that fun stuff! *Disclaimer*-I don't own any of the characters from the book, if you've never seen them in the books, I made them up! Otherwise, they belong to J.K. Rowlings.


(All of these names belong strictly to J.K. Rowling-I am only borrowing them. I hope you   
enjoy!)  
  
Our story begins with Harry-sitting alone in his room after opening presents.  
Today is his 16th birthday. Why is this such a big deal you ask? Well, it's because   
Haryy isn't just a normal sixteen year old boy. He's the most famous wizard at Hogwarts  
school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and also the rest of the wizarding communtiy for his   
defeat of the Dark Lord. To understand this part of the story, we need to go back to this   
morning when Harry wakes up.  
"HARRY! Get up NOW!!"screamed Aunt Petunia from downstairs.   
"I wonder if they'll even remember it's my birthday today.."Harry thought to himself. So,  
Harry got dressed and went to the window to search for Hedwig who had gone to deliver a   
letter. "She's been gone all week, I wonder where she's at."he whispered. Harry decided he'd  
go eat breakfast then come back and see if she was home. When he got downstairs Uncle Vernon   
and Dudley were already seated around the table. Dudley was sitting there whining for more bacon,  
and Uncle Vernon was hidden behind his newspaper as always. When they finally noticed Harry in   
the doorway, something happened, that, as far back as Harry could remember, had never happened  
before. "Happy birthday Harry." said Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia and Dudley looked shocked, but  
not as bad as Harry knew he looked. Harry realized it was just because it was his sixteenth   
birthday and said,"Umm, thanks." Then as if something happened to the Dursleys, Aunt Petunia  
gave Harry a little more breakfast than normal. Harry thought this might be a joke, so he hurried  
and ate it before Aunt Petunia decided to change her mind and take it back. When he was finished  
he rushed upstairs to his room and waiting for him, as if on cue, were Hedwig and three more owls.  
Harry ran over to Hedwig first and found a small package with her. This one he saw, was from Ron,  
one of his best friends. He opened it up and read the letter first.   
iDear Harry,  
Happy 16th birthday! I decided to send this with Hedwig. I figured it might be  
too heavy for Pig to carry. I hope you enjoy it. Mum also wants to know if it's ok that we come   
pick you up in two days? We'll be in a car this time, the Ministry is letting Dad borrow one to   
come get you. I better be going-So, Happy birthday once again!  
Ron/i  
Harry folded up the letter and grabbed the package and opened it. It was a small assortment of   
chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Sugar Quills, and MANY other wizarding cadies!  
He sat that aside and grabbed the next one. He noticed that this one was from Sirus, his godfather.  
There was a short note attached saying,   
iHarry,  
Happy sixteenth birthday!  
Love,  
Sirus/i  
Harry then opened the present and found pictures of Sirus and his Mum and Dad waving up at him.  
He didn't realize Sirus had so many pictures of his parents. "wow", thought Harry-"These are great!"  
Not really wanting to set aside the pictures yet, he did eventually did so the owls could fly off.  
Next was Hagrid's present. Harry noticed there was no note attached so he opened his present. When  
Harry opened it, he found a book-a book written by, Hagrid! He deffinatly did NOT expect that! Harry  
wanted to start reading, but figured he should at least open Hermione's,his other best friend, first.   
He read the letter first.  
iDear Harry,  
Happy birthday! How does it feel being 16? Do you have all your homework done? I of course   
do! Are you going to Ron's soon? He mentioned that they were "coming to get you no matter what the muggles  
say." I'll be there a few days after you get there. Well, I must be going, I still need to pack so I'm  
ready to leave!  
Love always,  
Hermione/i  
Harry put aside the letter and started unwrapping the present. He opened it to find a picture frame with  
a picture of, him, Ron, and Hermione all smiling and waving up at him. "I DEFFINATLY don't have one of these,  
thanks Hermione!" he whispered to himself. This birthday has turned out to be the greatest one ever! He even  
forgot about Lord Voldemort being stonger.  
  
(The next chapter will only come if I get reviews asking for more. I know it may not be very good, but I did  
say I've never really written anything before!) 


End file.
